


Breathe: (John Laurens/Reader)

by jennthejerk



Series: Hamilton x Reader Fan Fics [18]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: F/M, parental angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 10:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12274785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennthejerk/pseuds/jennthejerk
Summary: You drop out of college and when you tell your parents, you end up becoming parentless after a heated argument. Once you get back on your feet with help from an unexpected place, you find a friend and possibly something more in John Laurens.





	1. Calm Before the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Parental angst, a lot of parental estrangement, a lot of anger
> 
> I started this months ago and promptly forgot about it, but here you go! Hope you enjoy!

Your flight landed at JFK, and you didn’t want to get off the plane and face reality. You dropped out of college, the pressure of studies you didn’t enjoy paired with two jobs to pay your bills forcing you to finally throw in the towel. “Guess I never really grew up, did I?” You thought to yourself as you went to the baggage claim in a daze, going through the motions in an almost drunken stupor.

As you exited the airport, you realized you didn’t have a ride to your parent’s place. Just one of the perks of your return as a surprise… and a disappointment.

Hailing a cab, you recognized the man driving and smiled. “Hey, Gerald. How’ve you been?” The man turned around at the familiar voice and a smile lit up his face. “Y/N! What a surprise! How is college going?” His question stung you but you didn’t let it show. “Lots of tests, lots of papers. The usual. How’re things back home? Speaking of which, can you get me there?”

Everyone knew your name, everyone knew your family. Your family was placed on a pedestal within the neighborhood. Everyone wanted to be like your family; two parents that were happily married, successful children, and enough money to support yourselves and others if they needed it. You were like the Corleone’s of the town… minus the murderers, gangs, drugs, and guns.

You wanted to make as much small talk as possible and avoid all talk about college. You still couldn’t believe what you had done. The man’s eyes lit up as he told you about how his daughter gave birth to his grandson last month and how his son’s engaged to a pretty woman from Puerto Rico.

You congratulated in the right places, laughed when he made a joke, made an effort to look as if you weren’t coming back home because you had quit.

The reason you quit? It wasn’t your passion. Your parents had plans for your entire life made when you were just a child, right down to who you would marry. At first, you were glad to not have to worry about where you would be going in life because you knew. But as you got older and found things you loved, their roadmap of your life became an obstacle.

The man they had in mind was one you could barely tolerate and him you, and his parents were keen on forcing the marriage as well. The plan was that as soon as the both of you finished college, you would marry and bear his children. Neither of you fancied the idea and have tried for years to make your parents see reason and how toxic this would be, but nothing has worked thus far.

Needless to say, neither side of the “family” would budge.

“Alright, Y/N. We’re here. Glad to see you back.” You thanked him and proceeded to pull the money but he refused. “It’s not every day I get to give one of the biggest names in the city a ride.” He smiled, getting out and helping your suitcases out of the trunk then setting them on the curb.

“Please, I have to pay you. I can’t just let you give me a free ride.” You tried to give him the money but he still refused. “You paid me enough with your kindness. Now please, keep your money and have a great day, Y/N.”

You finally relented, putting your cash back in your wallet. “I will, thank you. Safe travels!” He got back into his taxi, waved, and drove off.

Now to face your parents.

****************************

“You did what?!” Your mother shouts as soon as the words come out. Your father’s hands are on his head while pacing around the living room. He seemed to be in denial, but your mother looks ready to rip someone’s throat out.

“I cannot believe you! We have given you the perfect life and all we ask for in return is for you to settle down and get a husband and a perfect job. And what do you do? Refuse to marry the man we pick for you, drop out of college, and dress like you don’t have a reputation to uphold!” You were shocked at her outburst.

You knew they would be upset, but your mother’s behavior was far beyond your wildest ideas of how either of them would react.

“How many times can I tell you that it’s not what I want before you decide to listen to me? I don’t want to marry George! We can’t stand each other! And I want to study art, not pre-law! I dropped out because it wasn’t what I wanted!” Your voice was aching to overpower hers to show that you weren’t taking this lightly.

“I don’t care what you want! This isn’t about getting what you want! This is about securing your future and our status-” Your mother continued her screeching rant, but you cut her off. “I knew it! This was never about my future! It’s about you and Dad keeping your money rolling in and getting support from the other families! How did I not see it all this time?”

“Honey, hey baby, listen to me-” Your father seemed to remember the situation and went to comfort you, but you shrugged away from his touch. You saw the hurt there after you did that, yet you couldn’t care. What had happened to you? You were becoming your mother.

“No, Dad! I can‘t do this anymore! I would rather live a life I’m proud of with next to no money than this! This marry-rich-and-work-a-job-you-hate after getting a degree in a miserable field only because you guys need the status! The prestige!” Your emotions cloud your mind, causing you to see red as you yelled.

“If the only reason you have a daughter is for cash and a place among the socialites, then consider yourselves daughterless!” You grab your luggage and storm out of your parent’s house, your anger rolling off you in waves.

“Y/N Y/L/N! Get back here!” Your mother called to you as you began to walk down the driveway towards the road. “Don’t you dare leave this property!” You were still walking. “If you leave here today, you will never be welcomed back!” You didn’t pause. “You will be worthless to me! You will be called useless by all of us if you keep walking!”

This made you pause. Your mother, thinking she had won, yelled, “That’s right, brat! Come back to mama! Come back to the money!” You could hear the righteousness in her voice and it made you sick. With a smirk of your own, you let go of one of your bags to free a hand. Said hand was thrust up into the air with nothing but a middle finger sticking up.

You could hear your mother’s gasps of shock and horror at your actions. Yeah, your little stunt did exactly as it was supposed to. Picking up the suitcase you had dropped, you continued your walk towards freedom.

Sometimes freedom came at a heavy cost, this you would learn later on.


	2. I've Got A (Not-So) Small Query For You...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your "betrothed" shows up to the salon you're working at with a proposition for you. Should you choose to accept it, you wouldn't be sleeping in the salon anymore, so that's a plus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the latest installment!!
> 
> A L S O  
> IMPLIED GEORGE SQUARED!!!! (they are one of my OTP's)

Three weeks later, you were desperate. Your mother had frozen your bank account and you had barely any cash to last you day to day. You were homeless, in a way; you worked in a hair salon, but you didn’t cut hair. You were simply paid to clean, bring them food, and cater to their every beck and call.

Overall it wasn’t too bad, Daniela and Carla were kind and plus, you got to hear the gossip around the city.

Vanessa was here today and the three were chatting up a storm, as per usual around the salon. They were teasing Vanessa about the guy she liked - Usnavi, you thought - and Vanessa was not enjoying it.

“Did you hear about the Y/L/N family’s blow up some weeks ago?” She remarked, guiding their chat away from her love life.

You froze. You had made the wise move to conceal your identity from the women, and anyone else you encountered. Apparently, a twinge of you still had a care about prestige.

Carla gasped, unsure if her friend was talking about the rich family that was famous in these parts, your family. “You mean the Y/L/N’s? The rich ones that live in Miranda Square?”

“Mmhm, the exact ones.” Vanessa flipped her hair over her shoulder as she answered. Daniela, as gossip-hungry as she was, would never let such a juicy bit of information float by her without her full attention. “What happened?”

You attempted to ignore their chatter until you heard what Vanessa said next: “Apparently, their daughter had spent their money on drugs and men back at college. The college kicked her out and when she came home nearly a month ago, she tried to attack her mother!” Daniela and Carla exclaimed, “No me diga!” before Vanessa could shush them so she could finish.

“That is not what happened!” Everyone was confused as to why you shouted over their gossip.

“And how would you know?” Daniela questioned condescendingly. “Because I am Y/N L/N.” Their reactions were nearly priceless. “None of that stuff happened, but if you really believe the lies my mother spread, go right ahead.” You begin to leave the salon, but Vanessa grabbed your wrist before you could.

“Tell us the truth, linda.” Her voice was sweet, trying to keep you in the salon similar to coaxing a baby deer to eat from your hand.

You recalled how your mom would not let you be friends with certain people because of a lack of money on their end and how she’s been planning your life out for you like a game of Sims. You were finally free to vent, and it was liberating.

The shock, sympathy, and horror were making themselves apparent on the faces of the three women as you spoke. They almost couldn’t believe it, but they knew you wouldn’t lie to them about anything. They trusted you and if you said this was how it happened, then that was how it went.

“I have half a mind to fight the bitch right now!” Daniela exclaimed, the fury becoming apparent in her eyes. “How can she live with herself?” Carla couldn’t fathom someone being to sleep well at night after treating their own kin so harshly. “Such a mother she is!” Vanessa growled.

“Daniela, she’ll probably get a lawyer good enough to lock you up for the rest of your life. That I can promise you. And if I knew how she lives with herself, I… I have no clue what I would do with that.” The girls, sensing the sensitivity of the subject, brought you into a group hug and it’s refreshing.

Carla was the last to join in on the hug. “Was it always like this with her?”

“Pretty much, hon,” You replied. “She had even arranged who I’d marry, and neither of us even want to get married, especially to each other! It’s just for the money and status they would gain through us being together. I was forced to study pre-law and they refused to pay more than the bare minimum to keep me in school, leaving me to pay for all of my books on my own. I had to work two jobs to pay for them as well as my apartment while maintaining a 3.7 GPA.”

“Well doll, we’re sorry for saying those things about you and your family without knowing the truth.” Dani apologized and the other two nodded with her. “It’s okay, guys. You didn’t know it was me and my mother has a habit to make sure she looks good, no matter whose expense it’s at.”

Before more could be added to the conversation, the bell to the salon dings, signaling a customer. “Could I please speak to the owner of this establishment?”

Oh shit, you knew that voice.

You immediately retreated to the back of the salon where he couldn’t see you and the girls had no clue why you did but didn’t call you out. Vanessa followed you without a word, waiting until you two were out of hearing range of the mystery man before asking you the obvious question.

“What was that? Do you know him or something?” You nodded, sighing as you rested your head in your hands. “That’s the guy I told you about, his name’s George. The guy I was supposed to marry.” Vanessa’s mouth formed an “o” as she cursed.

Daniela popped her head around to where you and Vanessa were conversing, asking what pressing business there was back here that she should know about, also telling you that the gentleman was looking for you. She seemed spooked that he used your full name, the man obviously knowing the secret you had only just told the three girls.

Sucking it up, you head back to the front of the store as Vanessa takes it upon herself to explain to Dani how he knows you were here.

“George, what do you want?” You spit, certain that he was here to mock and ridicule you. Despite being on somewhat friendly terms, you weren’t sure what he would want. “Hey! I’m here for peace!” He hears you scoff at this and he sighs exasperatedly. “Listen. I know the rumors that are being spread aren’t true, and I actually have a proposition for you.”

Having no clue why he is being this kind to you, you hesitantly decide to let him continue. “Go on.” His eyes seem to get a little brighter and you realize with a start they were actually a pretty color. They reminded you of the grass in the park or the leaves on the trees, and it was quite refreshing.

“Once my parents heard about, well, your mother’s version of why you left college, I knew it wasn’t true. I told my parents the same and they seemed to believe me, but I’m not really sure.” This was a little glimmer of hope; maybe you weren’t seen as complete trash after all.

“I think my dad’s going to talk to yours soon about our little arrangement,” as he continued, he smiled widely. “No matter what else happens at that meeting, I think the marriage idea is going to be scrapped. We’ll be free.”

You were going to object and say that you were free weeks ago when you left college. Then you remember that he wasn’t free; he didn’t join you in your rebellious scheme. Maybe he was punished for what you did, and it frightened you that you would have been the cause of his suffering. You didn’t want to marry the guy, but that doesn’t mean he isn’t a genuine person.

George saw the change in your face and wondered what caused it. “Aren’t you happy? We’re-”

“Did they hurt you?” Your question cut him off.  
“What?”  
“Did your parents hurt you? For what I did?”

He understood.

“I’m not disowned if that’s what you mean.” Your relief was evident by your sigh. “But they did kill my dog,” He added with a grin, obviously joking. You were scared for a second, but then you remember a golden piece of information. “Do you even have a dog?” “Not anymore.” Right after he said that he laughed.  
How could he laugh now, especially about the dog?

“I never had a dog, don’t worry.” “God George, you scared me for a minute!” It was a short moment to forget about reality.

“So pretty boy,” Vanessa remarked, “You mentioned a ‘proposition’ for our Y/N here?” He seemed to have forgotten that she and the rest of the girls were still in the salon and watching what was happening. “Oh yeah! Y/N, I know we were never able to be friends for real because of, uh, circumstance. But I have a friend that needs a roommate to split the rent, and I have a feeling you don’t exactly enjoy sleeping at the salon.” Your eyes go as wide as saucers. How did he know about that? The only other people who knew you were sleeping here were the girls, and they had no reason to tell anyone else.

“How did you know about that?” “I have my ways. Don’t question it.” Nevertheless, you do, just not out loud.

“But this friend. Who is it?” Daniela presses him, probably so she can get dirt on him and see if George is really giving you a good deal or if he’s planning to get you ax-murdered. It’s great to have someone as into everyone’s business as Daniela; she’ll keep you from rooming with a serial killer if she likes you enough.

“John Laurens, he lives nearby so you won’t have to worry about the commute here. And a mutual buddy of ours knows the guy who runs that bodega with the great coffee.” You recall the name: Usnavi. Vanessa talks about him a lot, and he did make bomb coffee. “Maybe you can see about helping out there? I hear he needs a few extra hands around there.”

You look to the girls, unsure of what to do. You need time to discuss with them whether you should do this and whether John Laurens was a murderer. “Talk to me in two days and you’ll have an answer.” You are about to go back to work, but you make a split-second decision your future self would probably be gawking at.

You step closer to George, wrapping your arms around him in a hug. He returned the gesture after a few seconds of confusion as to what in the world you were even doing. “Thank you.”

After the two of you pulled away, he spoke. “Do you think we could hang out soon?” He saw the faces of the girls and immediately amended his statement. “I mean as friends! Friends!”

You grinned at their protectiveness, no matter how unneeded it was. If George was going to kill you when you two hung out, you would be rotting six feet under by now.

“I could introduce you to John and see if you would be able to deal with him on a daily basis so you wouldn’t be living with an annoying stranger,” He shot you a wink, referencing the time your parents had forced the two of you to live with each other in the cabana behind his parent’s house for two weeks. Yours and his parents had thought you two had been adjusting to your future of domesticity, but in reality, you were playing video games with his boyfriend on the couch.

His parents had no idea and probably still don’t.

“Oh my god, I still think you cheated in that last round of zombies. That was not fair!” You both laughed at the memory of George and, well, his boyfriend George, playing XBOX and eating ungodly amounts of junk food.

“Whatever you say,” George shook his head. “So two days for a decision? And lunch tomorrow to meet John. Deal?” You nod at him. “You know where to find me, Georgie. And tell the other George I said hi! I haven’t seen him in ages!”

“Will do, Y/N.” He waves, and with that, he’s gone.


End file.
